fracturedmemoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nenshou Kiba Ryuu
Nenshou Kiba Ryuu, or Burning Fang Style, is a combat style developed and taught by Katsumoto Masamune. There was a time when knowledge of Nenshou Kiba Ryuu was quite abundant, but after a seven thousand year absence of the style's creator and only teacher, it faded from the history books and fell into legend. The Legend of Nenshou Kiba Ryuu Nenshou Kiba Ryuu is a combat style developed and honed in such a way that anyone who attacks with this style is believed to be unstoppable, and anyone hit by an attack used from this style is set ablaze by the slightest touch be it with a blade or with hand to hand. Training Nenshou Kiba Ryuu was born from experiments in Zanjutsu, Hakuda, Reiatsu Control and Hoho. Focusing the damage both externally and internally. Theory By channeling your reiatsu through the sword ((be it Zanpakutou, Bokken, Shinai, or what ever)) and transferring it to the opponent with each hit - you can cause a very adverse effect upon the opponent. The Law of Energy Conversion states that energy can be converted from one form to another at the cost of some of it being lost. This means that you can focus more energy on the physical speed of the attack rather than the physical strength. Because of this, your attacks can be weak and faster than the untrained eye, or slow and strong enough to leave a lasting impression on the ground/wall/target. With the core skill of this fighting style being the transfer of reiatsu to create an adverse effect, these effects can only be properly defined with an elemental reiatsu. The effects are as follows: ⦁ Fire: Set the insides on fire and boiling the blood ⦁ Wind: internal lacerations and bleeding ⦁ Water: Filling the insides with water ⦁ Earth: Calcifies parts of the internal structure ⦁ Lightning: Stuns the opponent. Provides the risk of heart attack. Can also be used to revive. ⦁ Ice: Lowers the person's core body temperature by allowing ice crystals to form inside organs, and blood vessels While these are indeed the suggested types - those who think outside the box will be able to come up with more unique means of employing the mechanics in combat. The skills that govern proficiency in this combat style are Zanjtusu, Hakuda, Reiatsu Control, and Hoho. Training Basics To advance from the basics, one must show the understanding behind the theory, and provide 2 rps into the following skills Novice To master Novice skills one needs to show a more than basic understanding of the theory, provide 2 rps for each skill. Adept To master adept skills, you must provide 2 RPs for each skill Expert To master Expert skills you must provide 2 rps per skill. Specialist To master Specialist skills, you must provide 2 RPs per skill Master To master Master skills, you must provide 3 RPs per sim Grandmaster To master Grand Master skills, you must provide 3 RPs per skill Grandmaster Perks Category:Lore Category:Combat Information Category:Mechanics Category:Skill Techniques